Daniel X
Summary Daniel X is the eponymous protagonist of The Dangerous Days of Daniel X and the Daniel X series as a whole. The Earth-born son of an Alparian named Graff X, Daniel was orphaned at the age of three when both of his parents were murdered by "The Prayer", the most wanted alien in the galaxy. Since then, Daniel has taken up the role of Earth's sole Alien Hunter, tracking down and exterminating any alien who happens to be on "The List", a database that compiles information on all of the aliens who have committed heinous offenses and have fled to Earth to escape capture. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, High 8-C with his powers | Unknown, 4-A with his powers Name: Daniel X Origin: Daniel X Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Alparian, Alien Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (High-Low, Even after most of his abilities were deactivated by Number 1, he was able to regenerate having his both of his legs crushed by an eighteen wheeler, but was knocked unconscious by a combination of the resulting pain and The Prayer's attacks on his mind), Shapeshifting, Creation, Telepathy (Can read the thoughts of others), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Stop, Time Travel, Resurrection (After being killed by The Prayer, Daniel immediately revived himself along with all of his friends and family), Data Manipulation (Has "internal wi-fi" that allows him to instantly download information from the internet directly into his mind), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Marksman, Has a photographic memory Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can casually stop a speeding car and punch out aliens with "Level 4 Strength", which can easily demolish the wall of a sewer), At least Large Building level with his powers (Far superior to either of his parents, including his father, who could grow 170 feet tall, completely reduced a car to ashes in an instant), Some of his powers ignore conventional durability (Can imagine his foes dead) | Unknown (His physical clash with The Prayer left an entire plain of Kansas a barren wasteland from the aftereffects of their attacks), Multi-Solar System level with his powers (Easily repaired the black hole The Prayer created that was large enough to "poke a hole" through the middle of the Milky Way Galaxy and would have swallowed the entire galaxy in a matter of weeks. Matched The Prayer for several days, but was ultimately overpowered) Speed: Subsonic (More powerful than his father, who could move at 500 miles per hour) | Massively FTL+ (Fought The Prayer, who threw Daniel halfway to Alpar Nok, a planet seventeen light-years away, and back in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown Durability: Wall level (Can shrug off being blasted out of a third-story apartment being by a human empowered by Prometheus Beta and casually stopped a speeding car. Survived being run over by a tank repeatedly for several days) | Unknown (Survived being thrown halfway to Alpar Nok, a planet seventeen light-years away from Earth, and crashed back into the surface of the Earth, but was stunned in the process) Stamina: High (Ran thirty laps back and forth from Cyndaris' North Pole to its beach before feeling tired and remained conscious after being shot with a delayed fragmentation round) | Much higher (Fought for seven days straight while continuously utilizing his powers without tiring) Range: Standard melee range normally, Unknown with his powers (Can stop time across an indeterminate area as well as subconsciously recreate his friends and family when needed) | Galactic with his powers (Eliminated a rapidly growing black hole that stretched across the Milky Way Galaxy) Standard Equipment: The List, a compilation of every criminal alien in the galaxy. Can create numerous pieces of equipment, such as a reflective Adamantite Shield that is made of impenetrable metal from Random Nine, and the Magnum Opus 24/24, an alien firearm that generates thermal shockwaves powerful enough to obliterate the physical forms of anything in the galaxy and leave them writhing in unimaginable pain until they finally die. Intelligence: Having spent the last twelve years of his life hunting down the most dangerous aliens to make their way to Earth, Daniel has a wealth of experience dealing with all sorts of inhospitable forces. He's a trickster by nature, manipulating an alien he was hunting into beginning to shapeshift in order to destroy its organs when it was at its most vulnerable. In addition, he has a photographic memory and can telepathically "download" nearly any information he wants from the Internet at will, memorizing a wide variety of chemical formulas in order to make best use of his abilities. He is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and knows how to utilize most forms of alien technology. However, until facing the five most dangerous aliens on Earth, Daniel suffered from a degree of overconfidence and recklessness. In addition, he is secretly lonely and is thus extremely attached to the replications of his friends, going out of his way to keep them out of harm even when he knows that he can recreate them at any time. Weaknesses: Daniel must maintain a certain amount of concentration and composure to utilize his powers. The more complex and less familiar an object is, the more difficult it is for Daniel to create with his powers. Even though he can recreate his friends and family at any time, Daniel is still reluctant to allow them to come into harms way, but he can't actually control their actions. Daniel's time travel works best when he is feeling a strong emotion, such as fear and anguish for his loved ones. The more he uses his abilities, the faster he tires out, which can leave him unable to properly utilize his abilities. Daniel frequently suffers from recklessness and a measure of overconfidence. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Creation: Daniel can manipulate matter at the subatomic level to create nearly anything he has a sufficient grasp of its workings, such as a cardboard sign, a knife, or a tent. However, the more complicated it is, the more difficult it is to create. At the beginning of the series, Daniel was unable to create a Ferrari due to not being familiar with its structure and the mechanics behind it. Towards the end of the first book, Daniel was able to create a small army of Alparian attack robots while visiting his parents' home planet. However, he wasn't sure if they would actually be able to fight due not having enough time to study them. By the final book, Daniel is able to create millions of independent warriors to fight alongside him, each being sufficiently powerful to match the armies The Prayer created and has no problems creating replicas of celebrities like Rihanna and Beethoven, an entire mansion decked out with gaming equipment, refrigerators, vehicles, and other amenities. He is also able to create accurate replications of his dead family and friends, including his father, mother, unborn sister (who is created to appear in her preteens or early teens), and his best friends, Willy, Joe-Joe, Emma, and Dana, complete with their own memories, personalities, habits, and skills. In the case of his parents, they retain their Alparian powers and frequently offer him advice from their own experiences as Alien Hunters. He can also dispel his creations at any time and remotely control them, once creating a replica of his mother that would follow specific instructions in order to trigger The Prayer's instincts. After resurrecting himself, he was able to grant similar abilities to his friends after he also brought them back to life. * Matter Manipulation: Aside from creating things, Daniel can also manipulate matter in other ways. He once combined nitrogen, oxygen, carbon, diocytl sebacate, and polyisobutylene in order to generate a fiery explosion that instantly reduced a car and the alien inside of it to ash. * Resurrection: After having his mind and soul crushed by The Prayer, Daniel was able to immediately come back to life through sheer force of will, becoming stronger than ever in the process in addition to bringing back all of his dead family members and friends back to life. However, this ability still has limits, as The Prayer was going to completely and utterly obliterate Daniel's soul and erase him from existence in order to finally destroy the Alien Hunter. * Shapeshifting: By manipulating the structure of his body, Daniel can become nearly anything he can imagine for as long as he is familiar with it. He has transformed into a tick to escape capture and detection as well as crawl inside his foes' bodies as well as an elephant to crush his foes. He can also transform into objects that are normally inanimate, such as a soccer ball, obtaining the properties of rubber and losing his sense of pain due to his lack of nerve endings in this form while maintaining his consciousness. He doesn't need to turn into "real" objects or organisms either, once imitating the appearance and build of a video game character to gain a physical advantage over his foes. * Reality Warping: It is later explained that all of Daniel's powers are mere subsets of his ability to bend the fabric of reality, an ability inherent in the most dangerous and powerful aliens in the galaxy. As a result, he can go so far as to imagine his foes dead to kill them and wipe them from existence. After resurrecting himself, he became powerful enough to warp the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale, easily repairing the black hole The Prayer created across the Milky Way Galaxy to destroy Earth. * Telepathy: Daniel is also able to read the minds of others with ease, easily tapping into the thoughts of the humans at the high school he infiltrated. However, sufficiently powerful aliens, such as the most powerful aliens on The List, have proven themselves immune to Daniel's attempts to read their minds. * Teleportation: By imagining himself where he wants to be, Daniel can teleport himself nearly anywhere, once transporting himself from the heart of Kentucky to New York City and Kansas while attempting to escape The Prayer. After his resurrection, he is able to casually teleport his relatives and friends from Alpar Nok, a planet seventeen light-years away, to Earth. * Time Manipulation: When Daniel is feeling a particularly strong emotion, such as fear for his loved ones or mental anguish, he can freeze time around him. By letting his mind relax further, he can travel back in time, going anywhere from a few minutes to hundreds of years in the past depending on the gravity of his emotional response. Later on in the series, Daniel can slow down, stop, and leap through time at will, casually reaching into the Middle Ages to retrieve Merlin for a party. Key: Beginning of the Series | Post-Resurrection Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Data Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4